


Dyad

by edgyliz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Possessive Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgyliz/pseuds/edgyliz
Summary: “Don’t you see, we’re a dyad in the force. Together we are the most powerful beings in the galaxy.”-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------The legend of Lord Orion was known throughout the entire galaxy. Tales of a young untrained and untraceable sith terrorizing planets in the outer rim and killing for sport had been circulating in the New Republic since it’s birth. Most believe it’s just empire sympathizer propaganda, some believe a dark cloud looms over the galaxy, waiting.Kylo Ren has recently self proclaimed himself supreme leader of the first order and needs to uphold power over the galaxy. He eliminated snoke, he was nearly done eliminating the resistance, but he couldn’t rest at ease. Not when he felt a dark presence in the force in the back of his mind at all times. With none of the first order backing him, Kylo sets out on a mission by himself to snuff out the alleged Lord Orion, whose powers have deemed equal and even surpassing that of Darth Vadar. To Kylo, this untamed mythical creature was the last thing standing between him and ruling the galaxy. He was not going to let some urban legend stop what his Grandfather had started.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

Kylo POV

My eye twitched as I sat across the oval table from the ginger troll running my army. 

“What do you mean the mission is impertinent?” I asked Hux, anger filling my shoulders as they tensed.

“This Lord Orion is just an old children’s tale. The only recollections are writings of him pillaging villages and murdering their young. Purely works of fiction to entertain the poor of the galaxy. He doesn’t exist and therefore going after him is not only a waste of time but also impos-”

“You’re suggesting that I, your Supreme Leader, cannot hunt someone down and defeat them?” I cut him off.

“Do you really perceive me as that weak?”

Hux paled a little at my growing anger, his eyes glancing to where my leather covered hands were tightly gripping the edge of the table. He swallowed thickly.

“That is not what I’m saying Supreme Leader I’m simply-”

“I don’t care what you are saying anymore. This meeting has become impertinent to me. Ready my ship. I am leaving within the hour,” I cut him off again, getting up from the table.

“Shall I prepare a squadron of storm troopers and the Night Crawler for your nights?” Hux asked.

“No. I am going alone. I wouldn’t want to waste your seemingly important time and resources,” I responded icily.

I briskly left the meeting room and headed back to my quarters. Hux’s idiocy was driving me over the edge. He had no connection to the force whatsoever and could not make any realistic judgement on the existence of the sith lord who clearly threatened the First Order.

I entered my quarters and made my way to the back room of the living space. Inside it was a quaint study, with books and charts laying open and scattering across the large wooden desk. I sighed, sinking into the chair in front of the desk. My eyes gazed down at the endless parchments of stories of Lord Orion on my desk. He was real and a threat to the success of the First Order. And nobody could see it but me.

I studied the lore for a while longer, trying to piece together any information that could be of any use to reveal where the sith could be and their intentions. As I scanned the page a certain line stood out.

“Lord Orion’s powers are of unimaginable strength, comparable to that of Darth Vader.”

I stood abruptly, my chair flying backward, the parchment crumpling between my fist. No one existed who could possibly have powers comparable to that of Darth Vader. The only being in this galaxy with power even close to that was me. I sighed finding no success in my search for actual information and left to go head to my ship. It looked like I was going to rely on solely the force to find this Lord Orion.

Truth be told I had been sensing his dark presence ever since I was a child. It was like a small stormcloud at the back of my mind, thundering and bellowing, begging for my attention. My entire life I felt tempted by it, tempted to follow it. I didn’t think I’d ever actually pursue it until now.

Entering my tie fighter, I sat down in the main and only seat. I maneuvered the ship off Starkiller and away from the First Order’s ships that scattered the perimeter of the base. Once in the vast expansion of endless space I removed my hands from the steering and slowly removed my helmet. I peeled the black leather off my fingers and laid them on the main console of the ship. It was time to finally confront and connect the darkness that had been beckoning me for so long.

I closed my eyes and sat back in the seat, relaxing my tense and uptight shoulders. I cleared my mind of any and all distractions, the rat-like features of Hux slipping away, as well as the First Order and all it’s responsibilities. Right now it was just me and the darkness inside. Within my mind I reached out to the very depths of the darkness, allowing it to consume me. I immediately felt hot coils of anger shoot through my body, filling it with endless tension. I felt anxiety seep into the corners of my heart as well as endless pools of sadness and abandonment. 

I almost shuddered away from the connection, the feelings all too familiar to me.

But I persisted feeling that I was close to whoever I was connecting to.

Suddenly I felt a burst of cold air hit the skin of my cheeks and my eyes flew open. I was on an island surrounded by water, the only landscape seeming to be grass covered rocks. The only sign of humanity were rock huts I saw in the distance. 

Where was this sith?

“Hello?” I questioned into the seemingly empty island.

How could I be connected to this person if they weren’t here? Why couldn’t I see them through the force?

“If you’re trying to see me you won’t be able to,” a mechanical voice spoke into my head. “My mental wall is far stronger than yours, whoever you are.”

“Where are you?” I asked immediately, the interaction too sudden to come up with anything else to say.

“Get out of my head jedi monster,” they bit back immediately. 

Before I could react to the insult I was immediately disconnected from the presence in my mind and my surroundings once again became that of my tie fighter. 

So Lord Orion was real. And he thought I was a jedi? Had he not also felt connected to me? Did he not feel my overwhelming darkness? Pushing my insecurities aside I reached out again, this time easily feeling myself connect to the other sith being. Instead of reaching into his brain to try to communicate I tried to focus on the surroundings without his detection of my presence. The location still was completely unknown to me, the empty landscape and seemingly unfamiliar sky not giving away anything about the planet. 

Where was such an unknown place? 

I release myself from force connection, furrowing my eyebrows. I had been to most of the known parts of the galaxy with the First Order and even more places before I turned. I knew everywhere.

Then I realized.

He’s in the Unknown Regions. 

But where? The only thing I knew about the Unknown Regions was that the very first jedi temple resided on a planet there called Anch-To. It was where all the ancient jedi texts were. Luke Skywalker himself had confided this information in me when I was younger. It was during one of the late night talks he often had with me back when he thought I could be good. 

I sighed at the memory, but was content with my findings. Lord Orion seemed to have hated the jedi. That was a good enough reason to believe he would be seeking out their ancient temple to destroy. I would start there. Plus Luke always used to talk about returning there, maybe there was an off chance I’d finally get the revenge I so craved.

I returned the helmet to my head with a definitive hiss and slipped the gloves back over my fingers. I connected to the force bond for the third time, using it to guide me as I set coordinates for the unknown and began steering my ship in the right direction.

“Jedi monster,” I scoffed, easing the ship into light speed. “I’ll show this creature a monster.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I exited light speed right into the middle of the Unknown Regions. As I continued flying onward planets and their moons I’d never seen before littered my view. I finally slowed when I approached a mostly cloudy blue planet. It seemed to be covered almost entirely of water; I could not see any large land masses from above it. The dark force cloud in my head urged me to land. 

This was definitely it.  
Instinctively I reached down toward my belt, my hand resting on the hilt of my cross bladed lightsaber. I knew a battle was soon to ensue and the determination and anger pumping through my veins assured me I had no intention of losing.

I began my descent, lowering into the atmosphere as slowly as I could manage. I knew Lord Orion had a strong force sensitivity, and the lower I got the stronger the pull of the connection became. He knew I was coming. I had to be careful and calculative so I could land without being attacked in the air.

The thought of plummeting to the surface of the planet, the guns of the tie fighter drawn and firing upon its entire surface crossed my thoughts. But I had already come this far, and if I had planned on taking the sith out impersonally I would have sent my laser weapon that had already destroyed the New Republic.

I broke through the clouds surrounding the lower atmosphere to be met with an empty cliffside. I didn’t see any signs of another ship, nor feel the presence of anybody near me. But I did feel a dark presence on the planet. His presence. I landed my ship on the tip of the cliff cleanly, touching down as lightly as possible. I turned the engine off and took a deep breath. This was it.

I stood up and quickly exited my ship, the ramp shutting behind me as soon as my feet hit the grass. I looked across the landscape, being met with the now familiar barrenness. A set of stone stairs descended down the cliffside about 30 paces away from me. I walked toward them, internally fueling my inner rage as I walked. Each stride I felt more and more angry, more and more powerful. However, the closer I got the stronger the pull in my brain became. They were waiting for me, I knew it.

I reached the top of the staircase and looked down and was immediately met with a person whose figure was completely covered by loose hanging black robes. A mask hid their face, with no details on it except one rectangular glowing red eye slit. It was the Lord Orion, I could sense it. Except he had no lightsaber drawn. He was wielding two slender swords, each about his height. He held one diagonally in front of him, protecting his body and one behind the back of his head tilted diagonally downward. His knees were slightly bent in a fighting crouch.

“Interesting fighting stance,” I noted, whipping my cape back and drawing my lightsaber. The blade crackled to life, the chaotic light beams matching my inner fury. 

“Who are you?” he bellowed below me, his voice mechanically altered by the mask.

“I am your Supreme Leader. Come to me now and I shall kill you mercifully.”

“I am Lord Orion,” he responded, shifting. “Now I will repeat. Who. Are. You.”

Without warning he lifted the helmet off his shoulders. Black hair tumbled out, and a pair of hazel eyes bored into my mask. I quickly took in the person in front of me, my eyes tracing the sharp jawline and long waving hair. The realization hit me quickly and powerfully, the force connection in my head screaming as our eyes met.

Lord Orion was a woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose POV

I held whatever eye contact I could with the masked creature in front of me. My gut told me they were also connected to the dark and evil presence in my mind. 

This is not what I had come here for. To be hunted by a creature in a mask. I was here for one thing and one thing only. To kill Luke Skywalker. I felt his presence on the island and I knew damn well he knew I was here. He would seek me out soon and whoever was in front of me was really messing up my plan for an element of surprise. 

The man in front of me unlatched his mask with one hand, the air hissing as he tossed it carelessly to the side of him. His hand never left the lightsaber at his side. I couldn’t deny that the crossblade sent a slight shiver down my spine. 

I met eyes with the mysterious man, his brown eyed gaze boring into me. I felt myself become distracted from my mission as I felt the intensity roll of the man in front of me in thick waves. I felt myself almost drawn to him; I subconsciously took a step forward.

“I am Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the entire galaxy,” He stated, his lightsaber still menacingly pointing in my direction.

“Ah,” was my only response. I had heard of Kylo Ren in passing. He was rumored to be the new Darth Vader. I imagined him to be a lot older though, and significantly less attractive than the specimen in front of me. Even though his stature promised death and destruction, I couldn’t help but notice the delicate beauty of his facial features.

Kylo Ren shifted at my lack of response and I felt him grow impatient and annoyed.

“I’ve come here to kill you,” He reiterated again. 

“Yeah I think I’ve got that part,” I retorted, quickly growing annoyed at his self righteous behavior. Who was this Kylo Ren to just show up and kill me anyway? I wasn’t after the First Order, in fact I was pretty much hiding from it. 

I was actually hiding from everyone. 

“Listen Supreme Leader I wouldn’t want to wipe out the galaxy’s current tyrant, “ I snarled, “so I’d suggest leaving before I fucking kill you first.”

My initial attraction to him slipped away as I subconsciously felt Luke getting closing to the two of us. I was running out of time. I needed this Kylo Ren to get lost.

He rolled his shoulders in response and I resumed my defensive fighting stance. I guess I’m fighting my way out of this one then.

He began to charge at me but I refused to let him use the high ground to his advantage. I jumped up the side of the cliff, using the force to propel me upwards. I saw my opponent’s eyes widen by the powerful use of the force but he quickly ran towards where I landed. I immediately swung my swords at him and he lifted his lightsaber in defense. Only a few swipes and he sliced right through one of my blades, leaving a jagged knife behind. I reacted in defense immediately and dropped to plunge the broken object into his abdomen but he quickly dodged. We continued to fight like this, him claiming the upper hand just for me to stealthy avoid his crackling lightsaber. 

The longer the fight ensued the more desperate I became. I began attempting to stab him anywhere I could with the makeshift dagger, desperate to do damage to his brute strength and size. He seemed determined that my swords were no match for his lightsaber, his jabs never quite aiming to hit vital organs. This angered me. He really thinks he’s stronger than me just because he was wielding a lightsaber?

I felt anger coursing through my veins at the clear disrespect and felt the force begin to throw my mind in overdrive. I dropped my intact sword to the ground just as he swung his saber diagonally downward to slice through the base of my neck. I lifted my hand up defensively and stopped the saber mid air. 

He looked at me incredulously as I used the force to hold his weapon inches above me, and I used this moment of awe to quickly stab the broken sword into his dominant shoulder. He inhaled sharply in response, instinctively dropping his lightsaber to the ground.

His eyes quickly snapped up from the embedded blade to mine but before he could retaliate I pounced, using my palm to push into the hilt of my sword as I used my body weight to knock him backward onto the ground. He hit the ground with a loud thud, but before he could even react to the pain his leather clad fingers were closing around my windpipe.

I widened my eyes in panic, my body immediately starting to starve for oxygen. In desperation I ripped the dagger back out of his shoulder and attempted to plunge it into the side of his neck. His injured arm lifted weakly to hold back the wrist I was holding the weapon in. I was centimeters away from delivering a deadly stab wound but the edges of my vision was blackening from lack of oxygen. We were caught in a stalemate; each waiting for the other to give out. 

Before either of us could give in a familiar voice rang across the cliff top. 

“Very ironic to find the two people most alike trying to kill each other.”

The voice of Luke Skywalker sent both of us into shock. His one handed grip on my neck immediately released and my weapon dropped from my fingers. I rolled a couple of feet away from Kylo, my brain screaming for oxygen. We both looked up at Luke from where we lay on the ground, his face in a half smile despite the circumstances.

“Come here to talk?” He addresses the both of us.

Rage and adrenaline replaced the pain and I grabbed both my weapons off the ground and sprung up. Kylo looked at me confused as I fell back into my fighting position.

“I came here to fucking kill you,” I snarled, the fight with the man on the ground next to me immediately forgotten. 

I heard Kylo get up next to me, the sound of his lightsaber crackling to life filling my ears.

“And you?” Luke asked, addressing Kylo this time. “Have you come to kill me too?”

I glanced to the right of me to see Kylo’s gaze harden as he looked into Skywalker’s eyes. He slowly turned to make eye contact with me. 

“I will help you kill him.” The man’s voice rang in my head.

My eyes widened at the ability. I hadn’t been able to communicate like this with any other force users I’ve encountered. I felt a pulling sensation in my head and I leaned into the darkness reaching out to me. I tried to focus on the connection.

“I work alone.” I responded back.

Before he could communicate further I charged Luke, who swiftly ignited the green beam of his lightsaber. I dropped to my knees and slid underneath his saber slicing my sword against his arm. He hissed in pain and turned to face me. He seemed shocked at my evasive form of combat.

“I knew you would come,” He said reflectively, spinning his saber to attack again.

“Abandoning your problems wasn’t going to work forever,” I retorted angrily. 

He skillfully spun his lightsaber at me, his technique more graceful than Kylo Ren. He swung it above and below me, my body bending and contorting to evade the laser. I adapted and started attempting to stab his lower half with the makeshift dagger, my goal to disarm him of the lightsaber. I’ve fought many lightsaber clad enemies, but nobody fought and used it as skillfully as Luke did. 

I managed to pierce through his jedi robes into his rounded figure in a few places around his abdomen, but nothing slowed his lightsaber attack. I turned to dodge the green blade once more only to be met with a burning sensation in my shoulder. I yelped in surprise as Luke finished the swipe, a deep gash opening in my shoulder. In my moment of weakness Luke quickly used the force to rip the weapons out of my hands. I tried to lift my uninjured arm to land a punch but Luke shoved me backwards with the force. My back slammed against the grass coated rock, the wind knocking out of me. Luke approached, a darkness clouding his eyes in a way I’d only seen one other time.

He walked toward my struggling figure, his lightsaber over his head to swing down and cut me right in half. My eyes widened in a rare moment of fear just for the lightsaber to stop mid swing. I scrambled backwards, my back hitting into something behind me. I turned to look up at none other than Kylo Ren.

“You won’t win this time,” Kylo said menacingly stepping over me and engaging with Luke. I watched from my position on the ground as they swung their lightsabers. Kylo didn’t have to avoid the blade like I had, defending himself with his own saber. My eyes widened and sparks flew off of the weapons as they collided with each other. I hadn’t seen a lightsaber duel since I was young. 

A pained grunt snapped me back to my senses and I saw Kylo had also been sliced by Luke’s saber. My swords had been thrown off the side of the cliff so I scrambled to find something to use as a weapon. I stood and raked my arm towards the stone stairs, ripping them off the side of the mountain. I twisted my wrist sharply, shaving off the sides of the stone to create an army of small knives. 

As Kylo and Luke battled on I began shooting the stones at Luke’s legs, each piercing through his robes and into his skin. I could feel the fear start to emanate from Luke’s force signature as he began to stumble in his steps. I grinned widely, ripping more and more stones off the staircase. Finally one of my projectiles pierced the back of Luke’s ankle and he fell to his knees, dropping his saber. Kylo towered over him, kicking Luke’s saber to the side and placing his foot on Luke’s chest.

I ran over to where Kylo stood, joining him in standing over the helpless jedi. Kylo pointed the tip of his saber at the base of Luke’s neck.

“The Jedi's reign of oppression is over,” I snarled, leaning my face to block Luke’s view of the sky behind me.

Luke smiled sadly, meeting my eyes and then turning to hold Kylo’s glare.

“She is what I saw in you. You will turn each other into monsters.”

My mouth dropped at his words but before I could respond Kylo angrily plunged his lightsaber downward, and Luke’s face went blank.

I turned to yell at Kylo for his rash action when Luke’s body began shimmering. Kylo and I backed up quickly in surprise and watched as his body glowed and slowly dissipated into the air. Once he was completely gone I fell to the ground, exhausted and in pain. Kylo collapsed next to me. His breath filled the suffocating silence between us. I sighed heavily the weight of our actions settling into my consciousness.

Luke Skywalker was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! The first couple of chapters of this fic is up I hope yall enjoy :)
> 
> I've been a huge Star Wars fan for a while now and have a great plan for this fic. Expect an update tomorrow or Sunday


End file.
